The Rest Is Silence
by sofia313
Summary: "I've arranged a bedchamber for you, if you wish to bathe before the wedding," Lord Frey said. "Be welcome within my walls and at my table. After tonight, we shall be family." Robb/Frey girl
1. Family

**I wrote few chapters of this a while ago, but I wasn't sure if I was going to publish this. This is about Robb marrying Walder Frey's daughter. I know there are many amazing Robb/Frey girl stories here already, but I couldn't resist :)**

* * *

 ** _One_**

 ** _Family_**

Robb walked slowly in front of the row of young women who were all standing there silently. He felt that he was nothing more than a slave trader. All the women kept their eyes on the floor. Some of them seemed nervous, others scared. Well, of course they were scared, a strange man had just come into their home and was about to choose one of them. The thought was nothing but insane.

He was supposed to choose a wife among these women he had never even met. The worst part was that he didn't have time to get to know them, the wedding would be tonight. Damn Walder Frey. Once again Robb reminded himself why he needed to do this. For his father. Robb couldn't afford to waste any time, he needed to cross the river. He had no choice but to do this.

"Seeing anything that pleases you, Lord Stark?" Walder Frey asked. He was sitting on his chair; his young wife was standing beside him. The poor girl had kept her eyes down the whole time; she seemed to be too scared to even move.

"All the ladies are lovely, my lord," Robb replied tensely. "Some of them seem quite young."

"They have all bled," Lord Frey snorted. "All of them except my youngest daughter Shirei."

Robb glanced at the frightened child and frowned.

"Why would you even offer her to me?"

Walder Frey let out a sound that was probably meant as laughter.

"I know some men like to pick them while they're still fresh."

Robb pressed his lips together; he had to struggle to hide his loathing.

"I'm not one of those men," he stated coolly.

"Very well, choose someone else then."

Robb turned his eyes back to the Frey girls. Brunettes, redheads, blondes, short, tall, skinny, curvy… How was he supposed to know which one of them he would like?

"Could you please tell me your name, ladies?" he asked.

"Arwyn, my lord," the first girl, a short brunette, said quietly.

"Walda, my lord," the next girl, a tall brunette said.

"Derwa, my lord."

"Waldra, my lord."

"Ginia, my lord."

"Neila, my lord."

"Serra, my lord," the first one of redheaded twins said.

"Sarra, my lord," her sister said.

"You can have them both if you like," Lord Frey snorted.

The next girl hesitated for a moment before saying her name.

"Marianne, my lord."

"Freya, my lord."

There was one more girl between Freya and little Shirei. As Robb moved in front of her, he noticed that she was very pretty. She had a petite frame, oval face, chestnut hair, full lips and pale skin. Her eyes were still down; perhaps she was too nervous to speak.

"And you, my lady?" he said. "What is your name?"

"Her name is Merryn, my lord," Freya answered for her. "She is mute."

"Mute?" Robb repeated.

"Yes, my lord."

Slowly the girl looked up; Robb saw that she had large dark brown eyes. For some reason she reminded him of a deer. A hunted deer. There was no fear in her eyes, but still…

"Like that one, do you?" Lord Frey stated after a moment of silence. Quickly Robb looked away; he hadn't noticed that he was staring at the girl.

"She would make a good wife. Knows her place and keeps her mouth shut."

Lord Frey chuckled at his own words.

"What do you say, Lord Stark?"

Robb cleared his throat; he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. She was the one, somehow he knew that.

"Robb?" Catelyn's tense voice said.

For a moment Robb had forgotten his mother's presence completely. She had stayed quiet, allowing him to make his decision. He knew what she was going to say. He shouldn't take a mute wife. Well, he shouldn't have to take a wife at all, not like this. Determinedly he looked at his mother, letting her know that he had made his decision. Since he was forced to get married, he should be able to at least choose his wife. Catelyn didn't seem pleased, but she didn't say anything.

"Yes," Robb said and looked at Walder Frey. "As I said, all the ladies are lovely and I would be honored to wed any one of them. However, since I must choose just one…" He paused and looked at Lady Merryn. "My lady, will you do me the honor of accepting me as your husband?"

"Of course she will," Lord Frey snorted. "You don't have to ask her."

She looked at Robb calmly and nodded before bowing her head.

"Very good," Lord Frey said and slapped his wife's bottom. "You, go and help her to get ready."

Lady Frey obeyed without saying a word; she and Lady Merryn left the room together, followed by the rest of the Frey girls.

"I've arranged a bedchamber for you, if you wish to bathe before the wedding," Lord Frey said. "Be welcome within my walls and at my table. After tonight, we shall be family."


	2. Silence

**_Two_**

 ** _Silence_**

"Lie still and don't resist. It will hurt more if you do. Try not to cry, unless he wants you to."

Merryn nodded at her stepmother, grateful for her advice. Her father's wife knew what she was talking about; Merryn felt nothing but sympathy for her. She knew what kind of a monster her father was and she couldn't even imagine what his poor wife and been through. Just like all of his wives.

 _"No, my lord, please…"_

Merryn closed her eyes, she couldn't think about that now. Yet her mother's screams were all she heard. Her mother had begged her father to stop. He hadn't, not before she had stopped screaming. Stopped moving. Stopped breathing. Silence. He had cursed and left her bedchamber. She had been lying naked on the bed, still bleeding.

Merryn had been in the closet, staring at her mother until the servants had taken her body away. She didn't know how long she had been in the closet before coming out. Her mother had told her to stay hidden until her father would leave. Merryn wasn't supposed to be in her mother's chamber, her father would have been angry if he would have seen her.

She had been 5, a quiet child who had only spoken to her mother. After that day, she hadn't spoken a word. After that day, she had become invisible. She had hoped to stay like that, trusting that no man would want a woman who couldn't speak. That man wasn't supposed to choose her. Yet he had. After tonight, she would be his property. He could do whatever he wanted to her.

Beatings had been a part of her upbringing, that wasn't what she was afraid of. As far as she knew, all men were violent toward their wives, it was normal. A wife's duty was to please her husband any way she could. Her only chance was to be adaptable. Thankfully that was a skill she had learned here. She knew how to handle men and she doubted that northern men were much different.

What she needed to do was to observe him and find out what he wanted. Despite of what most people thought, she wasn't stupid. But what if he was like her father? What if he would torment her, no matter what she would do? Then she would just have to find a way to cope and try to find ways to make her life tolerable. Just like she had done here.

But here she had her sisters and nieces. She would miss their company. Would she ever see them again after the wedding? If she had understood correctly, Lord Stark was on his way to war and she assumed that he would take her with him. The thought made her nervous; she had spent her whole life here. She startled when the door suddenly opened and two maids, Jana and Fay, came in.

"Be strong," her stepmother said quietly and left.

The maids started quickly to prepare Merryn for the wedding. First they prepared a bath for her; Jana added flower oil in the water.

"You will smell nice for the lord, my lady," she said smiling.

Merryn felt a lump in her throat, but she tried her best to smile, the maids were clearly happy for her. They probably thought that she should be grateful to get married. Such honor wasn't truism for the daughters of Walder Frey. Their House wasn't the most respected one and their father had tried to get rid of his daughters by offering them a very generous dowry.

Merryn had heard that Lord Stark on the other hand was forced to take one of her father's daughters if he wanted to cross the river. That was another reason for him to make her suffer; she doubted that he would have ever willingly married a Frey. It was likely that he would one way or the other make her pay for her father's ultimatum. At least he hadn't chosen Shirei. Why had he chosen Merryn?

 _"She would make a good wife. Knows her place and keeps her mouth shut."_

Perhaps that was what Lord Stark wanted. A wife who kept her mouth shut.

"The bath is ready, my lady," Jana said.

Undressing felt unpleasant, all Merryn could think about was that she would have to soon do it in front of a man. Her body wouldn't belong to her anymore, he could use it however he wanted. The thought made her shiver, but she forced herself to calm down. She bathed, wore her wedding gown, held still when Fay brushed her hair and Jana pinched her cheeks to give them more color.

A part of her was still hoping that this was all just a bad dream. Everything had happened so fast, she wasn't in any way prepared for this. Once again she thought about her mother and wondered if she had been as scared before her wedding as Merryn was. How had she managed to get through her wedding night? Merryn would have given anything if she would have been here now, guiding her. Not that anyone could really help her, she was on her own. Deep down she was terrified, but she was determined not to show it. Somehow she would make it through this. At least so she hoped.


	3. The Wedding Night

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 _ **Three**_

 _ **The Wedding Night**_

"Congratulations!" Theon said cheerfully and patted Robb's shoulder before glancing at his newlywed wife. "You made a good choice, she's very cute. I think you have a fun night ahead of you."

"That's enough, Theon," Robb snorted.

"What, it was a compliment! I wouldn't mind having a taste of those nice firm…"

"Theon!"

"Alright, alright." Theon paused and winked. "Have fun."

Robb rolled his eyes and looked at his wife. She was sitting beside him at the table, keeping her eyes on her plate. The ceremony had been over fast and now they were having a wedding feast. Despite of the very short notice, Lord Frey had spared no expense. There was enough food, wine and ale for an army.

The whole Frey household was here, as well as most of the northern lords who were traveling with Robb. Of course Catelyn was here as well, although she hadn't approved Robb's choice. She had tried to make Robb to change his mind before the wedding, but he hadn't done that. Catelyn had pointed out that Robb's wife would be the Lady of Winterfell, she needed to be able to speak. Of course Robb understood his mother's concerns, but he had made his choice.

Granted, Lady Merryn's appearance pleased him greatly, but there was also something else about her that intrigued him. He believed that they would find a way to communicate, even if she couldn't speak. According to Lord Frey, there was nothing wrong with her intelligence; she understood what was being said. He was just about to apologize for Theon when few lords came to congratulate him. Lord Frey's sons were also eager to introduce themselves and before Robb had time to concentrate on his wife, Lord Frey stood up.

"Alright, I'm sure Lord Stark wants to finally get to the best part. Time for the bedding!"

"That won't be necessary," Robb said firmly, also standing up. "I believe we can undress without anyone's help."

"Fine, as long as the girl is deflowered before the morning," Lord Frey snorted. "I want to see the bed sheets."

Robb pressed his lips together; he had no understanding for a man who could talk about his own daughter like that.

"My lady," he stated and offered Lady Merryn his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up. She kept her eyes down; she hadn't looked at Robb after the wedding ceremony. The men cheered and some of them gave him some useful "advices" as he led Lady Merryn out of the dining hall. Her hand felt small in his and he noticed that she was shivering.

Some of the men followed them; Lord Frey probably wanted to make sure that they went to the bedchamber, so Robb didn't say anything before closing the door behind them. The bed had been prepared, there was a roaring fire in the fireplace and candles were burning around the chamber. For a moment Robb simply looked at his newlywed wife. She looked very small and fragile standing in front of him, wearing her light pink wedding gown. She had flowers in her hair and her skin looked soft and warm in dim candlelight.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She nodded, still keeping her eyes down.

"Could you look at me?"

She looked up and met his gaze. The hunted deer… The look in her eyes was the look of a cornered animal. He smiled at her as calmingly as he could; of course he understood that she was probably scared.

"It's alright," he said. "No need to fear me."

Her look was cautious now, but she didn't move when he touched her hair.

"I'm truly sorry that I can't give you more time, but I'm afraid we must do this tonight." He paused as something crossed his mind. "You do know what I'm talking about? Someone has explained this to you?"

She nodded.

"Alright, good."

He looked around and noticed a wine carafe and two goblets on a small table. Thank goodness. He poured wine for them both and handed her the other goblet. She emptied it quickly. Hopefully that would help her to relax at least a little. Slowly he moved in front of her and leaned closer, soothingly stroking her cheek. Her skin felt just as soft as it looked.

"You are beautiful, my lady."

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her and touched her lips with his. She stiffened immediately, so he kept the kiss as gentle as he could, softly stroking the corners of her mouth with his tongue. She tasted very pleasant, but he resisted his urge to slide his tongue into her mouth. He was trying to help her to relax, not to scare her more. He would have plenty of time to explore every part of her after she would get to know him and get used to his touch. Slowly he pulled away and cupped her face in order to see her eyes. The first thing he saw was confusion.

"Did that feel bad?" he asked.

Cautiously she shook her head.

"Good."

Next he ran his lips over her hands and wrists, up to her neck. What he really wanted was to tear her clothes off, but again, he wasn't trying to scare her. Gently he undressed her and couldn't help but to admire her body. Her breasts were plump and firm and she had just enough curves. She didn't try to cover herself, although he could easily sense her nervousness or perhaps fear.

"You truly are beautiful," he stated and started to remove his own clothing.

A flush was rising in her cheeks and she lowered her head.

"It's alright," he murmured as he guided her towards the bed and gently laid her down. "Don't be afraid."

He lied down beside her and kissed her again, hoping to calm her down. His hand cupped her breast and rolled the sensitive tip between his thumb and finger. Her body was everything he could want; he had most definitely made the right choice.

"Merryn," he murmured as his lips kissed her neck. "Beautiful Merryn."

She gasped and flinched as his mouth suddenly covered her nipple. Obviously it was a new feeling for her, he needed to remember that. There were so many things he would have wanted to do to her body, but not tonight. What he needed to think about right now was the scared young woman inside that body. His wife.

She didn't have a voice to tell him if he was hurting her or scaring her, so he needed to control himself enough to observe her reactions. Her nipples were hard under his touch; he gave them both equally attention while sliding his hand down her side. Very gently he parted her legs and touched her most sensitive part. Her eyes widened and she jumped like someone just touched her with a hot coal.

"It's alright," he murmured, his mouth was still concentrated on her breasts. Carefully he moved his fingers between her legs and found what he was looking for. The little nub that gave women pleasure. He had first heard about this mysterious nub when he had been 15 and Theon had convinced him to come to the brothel with him. Nowadays he had enough experience to know how it worked. Merryn gasped in shock and tried to close her legs when he started to rub her nub.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he hummed.

Her whole body was shaking and she looked at him, desperately trying to understand what was happening. She was already wet and ready for him, but he didn't stop until he felt her muscles flexing around his finger. She was shaking and panting as he positioned himself between her legs. Slowly and gently he pushed into her, trying to cause her as little pain as possible. He was still causing her pain, he could see that.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She felt incredibly good; he had to struggle to keep his thrusts gentle. Finally he couldn't control himself anymore; his thrusts became quicker and deeper until he spilled himself into her. He barely managed to support his weight; he certainly didn't want to crush her under him. Slowly he dropped closer and touched her bright red cheek before rolling on his back beside her. They were both panting; from the corner of his eye he saw the blood on the sheet. At least Lord Frey would be happy. Finally Robb managed to roll on his side and look at his wife.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She replied with a brief nod, he could see how exhausted she was. He pulled a blanket over them both and drew her closer until her head was leaning on his chest. She didn't resist and he felt her body relaxing as he wrapped his arm around her and caressed her back until she was asleep.


	4. Pretty girl

_**Four**_

 _ **Pretty girl**_

Merryn's eyes flew open when the sound of a loud knocking startled her out of a deep sleep. The first thing she realized was that she wasn't alone; she felt strong arms holding her tightly against a muscular chest. A man's chest. There was a man in her bed. The realization almost made her panic until she remembered where she was and who the man was. Lord Stark. Her husband. She felt him waking up as the knocking continued. He didn't seem to be pleased at all.

"What…" he murmured before opening his eyes.

She had been staring at him, but now she quickly looked away.

"Hello, my wife," he greeted her and touched her cheek before getting up. He was naked, so she didn't really dare to look at him. Quickly he put his pants on and marched to the door. He glanced at Merryn, making sure that she had covered herself with the blanket before he opened the door.

"Lord Frey," he stated. "What brings you here this early?"

Merryn froze when she heard her father's voice.

"Good morning, Lord Stark. I apologize for waking you up, but I want to see that the marriage is consummated."

"It is," Lord Stark replied. "And my wife is still resting…"

Lord Frey entered the bedchamber and smirked as he looked at Merryn. Her heart was pounding like a drum as she pressed the blanket tightly against her naked body. She was desperately trying to shield herself from her father's spiteful gaze.

"Get up, girl," he ordered.

She obeyed as quickly as she could, knowing perfectly well what would happen to her if she would anger him. Thankfully he looked pleased as he observed the blood on the sheet.

"Very good," he stated and glanced at Lord Stark. "Did she please you?"

Lord Stark crossed his arms, he seemed irritated.

"Yes, she did."

"Good. There is nothing quite like a virgin cunt, but the good thing is that you can teach them all kinds of tricks after they learn how to please a man."

Merryn shivered when her father chuckled.

"I shall see you at breakfast, Lord Stark," he added and walked out of the room.

Lord Stark closed the door behind him and looked at Merryn.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked. "Are you hurting?"

Merryn was standing next to the bed, keeping her eyes on the floor and the blanket wrapped tightly around her. She was hurting, but not nearly as much as she had expected, so she shook her head.

"Good. That's good. Would you like to wash up before the breakfast?"

She nodded.

"I thought you might." He paused and grabbed his tunic. "I'll call a maid for you."

She nodded gratefully and curtsied. Thankfully he seemed to be pleased with her so far, although she hadn't been very compliant last night. She had tried her best not to move, but she hadn't been able to control herself. His touch had felt so strange and confusing. Her stepmother had told her that she should only expect pain. She had felt pain, but also something she couldn't understand. That something made her very nervous.

She had felt the moisture between her legs and feared that her bleeding had started. His fingers had been touching her down there and just the thought of him seeing her bleeding had been mortifying. She would have been so ashamed. But she hadn't been bleeding; the moisture had been something else. Was there something wrong with her body?

Maybe Lord Stark hadn't noticed it yet, but what would happen when he would? Troubled by these thoughts, she went back to her own bedchamber, accompanied by Jana who had brought her a new gown. There was a bath ready for her; she flinched as she sat in the bathtub. She was very sore down there. Jana gave her a sympathetic look.

"Are you hurting, my lady?"

Merryn tried her best to smile as she shook her head. Last night hadn't been nearly as bad as she had expected, Lord Stark hadn't treated her violently. Of course that didn't mean that he wouldn't do that later. Perhaps he simply didn't want to lay a hand on her in her father's house. Not that her father would have cared. Merryn sighed and bathed as quickly as she could, she needed to be ready for breakfast. She had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. Jana opened it and curtsied quickly.

"My lady. Good morning."

Merryn looked up and saw Catelyn Stark.

"Good morning," Lady Stark replied calmly and looked at Merryn. "May I come in?"

Merryn nodded quickly and curtsied. Lady Stark looked nothing but dignified and graceful as she entered Merryn's bedchamber and politely asked Jana to leave. Merryn had no idea why her husband's mother was here, but she was glad. They had been introduced last night and she had heard that Lady Stark would travel with her son.

Merryn had always been grateful for the company of other women, in her home the women comforted and looked after one another. She had always been able to count on her sisters, stepmothers and nieces and she was hoping that things would be like that with Lady Stark as well. They were both women and they both understood what it was like to be afraid of men. At least so she thought. She had never been anywhere else; her father's house had been her whole world.

"How are you?" Lady Stark asked politely after Jana had left.

Merryn smiled at her, hoping that would answer her question. Sometimes she also used signs, but Lady Stark wouldn't understand them.

"Ah yes, forgive me," Lady Stark stated. "Are you well?"

She nodded.

"I am glad to hear that. Everything went well last night, I trust?"

A flush was rising in Merryn's cheeks, but she nodded.

"Good."

Lady Stark observed Merryn for a moment before continuing.

"I suppose I can see why my son chose you," she stated. "You are a very pretty girl."

Merryn was happy that she thought so; she smiled at her new mother warmly.

"Yes," Lady Stark sighed. "Unfortunately men can't always think clearly when they see a pretty girl."

Merryn was confused now, what did Lady Stark mean?

"I am sure you are a nice girl, but not the kind of wife my son would have needed."

Merryn was even more confused as Lady Stark stepped in front of her.

"What is done is done, but I need you to understand few things. First of all, my son doesn't need any inconvenience right now. I don't want you to bother him; he has enough to worry about. Do you understand?"

It took a moment before Merryn managed to nod.

"Good. Then there is the matter of Winterfell. As my son's wife, you should be the Lady of Winterfell and I will try my best to train you when the time comes, but I believe it is best for everyone, if you let me take care of things. I am sure you will have plenty of other things to do."

Merryn picked up the coolness in Lady Stark's voice and she understood what the problem was. Lady Stark didn't think that Merryn was good enough for her son. What had she done wrong? Had Lord Stark said something to his mother? Merryn felt nothing but ashamed. What if Lord Stark would tell her father? What if he would refuse to take her with him? She needed to somehow fix this, if she could. The problem was that she had no idea what she needed to fix.


End file.
